callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty (app)
The Call of Duty App is a companion program to Call of Duty: Ghosts that was released on November 5th, 2013 for iOS, Android, and Windows Phone and Windows 8. The program itself is considered as a successor to Call of Duty ELITE, which dropped support after the app was released. The app itself works similarly to ELITE, in the sense that it is used to edit squad members from a location other than the console. Components such as clan management are still present and have been improved in multiple ways. Create-a-Soldier Over the app, players are able to customize each of their soldiers as they would in-game. When changing settings on the app, they can be saved and instantly sent to Ghosts ''(however, this feature seems to be missing on the Windows 8 version). Unlocks such as attachments and equipment cannot be purchased over the app though, so players can only edit their classes with items they immediately have unlocked. Full 3-D models are also supported of the selected squad member. Clans Clan Wars is the clan experience featured in the Call of Duty App. Clans can level up purely off of playing with other clan members or participating in Clan Wars. Clans are matched with other clans of similar skill level and player count, which places them in a division. Each clan is then assigned different objectives to obtain in a multitude of gametypes. The objective is to capture "nodes" ("locations" that have a set number of wins on a certain gamemode to be captured) to obtain Clan Points. When a Node is captured, opponent clans' progress is frozen. Winning matches of the node's gamemode instead lowers wins from the node's current owner (This applies to all clan wins; different clans' progress is stacked until the node is reset). Once the number of wins by the owner clan reaches zero, it is removed, the owner clan stops obtaining Clan Points and it is available for capture. There are a total of 10 nodes per Clan War. Capturing a node gives a set XP bonus for that node's gamemode. The first 3 clans with most Clan Points win the war, and are rewarded with extra experience and exclusive unlocks. There is also a "My Clan" tab that allows players to edit their clan, accept new members, remove members (Leaders only) and check for unlocks that are gained on the next Clan Level. There are a total of 25 Clan levels available ("26" is the maximum level where clans can earn a red clan tag). There is also a "Clan Chat" tab as a private chatroom in which clanmates can relay messages quickly Other features The Call of Duty app also provides a News section which posts regular updates regarding the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]]. Players can also track personal stats, including kill/death ratio and total play time. Gallery File:Call of Duty (app) Soldier Customization.PNG|Customizing a soldier on the app File:Call of Duty (app) Class Selection.PNG|Browsing custom loadouts File:Call of Duty (app) Class Editor.PNG|Editing a custom loadout File:Call of Duty (app) Clan Details.PNG|The clan overview provided on the app File:Call of Duty (app) Clan Wars Menu.PNG|The Clan Wars overview File:Call of Duty (app) News Page.PNG|An example of a news article on the app File:Call_of_Duty_(app)_Clan_Chat.jpg|Using the app's Clan Chat feature Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts